Drifting Flames
by Gunvolt
Summary: After being slain at the hands of Copen, Asroc enters a darken void where he wanders. Mr. Oldman is a cameo character and is owned by my friend.


**Drifting Flames**

 **I don't own anyone from Azure Striker Gunvolt.**

"Where am I?"

It was obvious he died at the hands of the Adept Slayer; whom was known as Copen. He wasn't on the earth any more, nor in him in his Grimoired. Instead, he was in a darken void with very little light. He wasn't exactly 'alone' either. Instead of his large robot that he had with him in his transformed state, he had a smaller version of his robot, which was sitting on his head. It was obvious Asroc perished. Reaching up to his head, he plucked the mini version of Galette Krone off his head and held it gently in his arms.

"Am I alone? Did I die?" Now holding Mini Krone in one arm, Asroc looked at his hand. He was back in his humanly form. All he could see was empty darkness. No sounds. Everything was silent and dead. He clutched the small robot close to him like a child would to a teddy bear.

"Anyone.. here?"

His voice couldn't be heard. He was alone. However, something was going on. Some sounds were being herd. For once in his life or after life he was frightened. The fifteen year old French Adept clutched the small robot close to him. What was heard sounded like the winds howling. Not harsh winds, but enough to blow his scarf a bit. Something was up. He was scared, but fought himself not to show fear.

"Anyone? Someone?"

His voice tone had a hint of worry and sadness to it. It was obvious he was frightened. Those howling winds were growing harsh. Maybe it would be best for him to move forwards, instead of standing in one place. With the small robot in his arms, he moved forwards, forcing himself against the winds. The dark void's surface was solid, as if it was ground. With Mini Krone in one arm, he used his right arm to hold his cap from blowing off. However, he braved the winds, which seemed to have dissipated. Asroc came to a stop as he held Gallette Krone in his arms again. There was some light. Fairly dim light at least.

"What is this? Is this some light in the end of this endless hell I am in? Why am I here?"

"When every living being dies, they end up here."

He wasn't alone. A voice boomed out towards the French Adept boy. It wasn't a hostile one, but it was enough to make him feel a bit uncomfortable and a bit frightened. A pained feeling was in the pit of his stomach. His mouth dry now.

"Who are you? Must you speak such nonsense? Much like a failed dish?"

The mysterious voice gave a soft, yet hoarse laugh. Sure, this did not amuse Asroc. He scoffed and tipped his hat down. He felt like his death was being mocked and made fun of. Placing his robot on his head, the adept crossed his arms over his chest.

"Asroc. You have died at the hands of Copen, the adept slayer. Human, Adept and all life go to the after life. It isn't fun, but..." The voice spoke out more, sounding a bit more calm with its tone. "Sometimes you can find peace here. You can also find eternal damnation. It depends what you did and what has happened..."

"The afterlife?"

His eyes were wide now. So, all who die, human, Adept or animal all go here. Though, animals would go their own path. As for human and Adepts? They could rest in their own peace or suffer. Asroc sure hoped it was not the later. He did not deserve any suffering or want any more in his life when he was alive.

"How did you know my name? I wish to know why you called my name out!"

His voice sounded as if it was breaking up. Was he going to cry? No, he couldn't. Asroc rarely shed tears. Not in his life. His body was trembling now. Would he suffer in this afterlife? Would he be alone? Why? Why such a hell? Asroc tried to fight back the tears now. The voice simply kept a rather neutral tone in its words. It did not laugh or mock how the French Teen reacted.

"Let's just say. I was one who knew you from the time in your life. The only human who kept you safe from others and the harsh words they spat out. Maybe I should show my face? Or would that give you the willies?"

Maybe he was not alone in this empty void. Holding Gallette in his arms again, his eyes met with another. The voice now had a body. Asroc nearly fell onto his rear. The last time he saw this face was years ago in his youth.

Before him was a kindly looking, elderly man. A man who was taller than the boy and had a rather warm smile on his face. His hair was a grey and white shaggy mess in a way.

"Mister Öldand? How?! Why!?"

Öldand gave a soft laugh. Even with his body, he placed a hand on the cap wearing boy's head. A smile curled on his lips. The older male never saw Asroc smile, but it felt like it was good to see his student here. Asroc did not say a word. Instead he bit the lower part of his lip. The tears felt like they wanted to come, but the adept mustered his will to fight them.

"I remember those times..." Asroc softly uttered in a rather shaky tone. "Allot of those primitives were cruel and did not like what they know. The always judge. You were the one who showed some deep care. Same with some that enjoyed my baking..."

Asroc felt a lump in his chest, as if it was pain. Setting Gallette Krone down on the inky, black floor, he placed a hand on his chest. Öldand patted the boy's head and tried to make him feel better.

"Asroc. You are an Adept. A brave, kind and polite one. Put aside the past. Those horrible people are not here, nor will they follow you..." His tone was fading in and out. "Your mother and siblings would be proud."

The voice of Mister Öldand was trailing. His body soon faded into the darkness. Would he return? Everything was silent. Asroc just remained standing there. That was one person he knew in his life. He heard something about his mother and siblings? That he did. Kneeling down, he hoisted Mini Gallette Krone back up and held him in his arms again.

"You're gone again..."

His voice had a tinge of sadness to it. Hugging the robot close to him, Asroc braved the tears. However, he could not. A single tear ran down his face as he lowered his head. Can the dead cry? Who really knew. Anything was possible.

"We will meet again, Mister Öldand... I hope we do..!"

His voice was now cracking. His body was trembling now. More tears ran down his face. He did not to remember his past life. The hurtful words from humans. How he lost everything he held dear to him. Öldand died from natural causes. That is how some life worked. However, death happened in many ways. Humans killed each other. Humans harmed what they did not like or for their own personal pleasure or gain. Be it the torture of an animal, an innocent life or an Adept.

"No... not..."

He gritted his teeth. He did not want to remember that time in his life. No. He wanted to remember the happier moments. Lowering his head, he rested his chin on the head of the small robot of his. He wanted to cry. He felt like it. No. He had to fight It. More tears ran down his face. Brushing them away, the young adept continued on walking. That light was getting rather brighter now. Was this a good thing? Something? He came to a stop as the light he was walking towards was getting brighter. He shielded his face with his free hand. However, that light faded. Everything went silent.

"Kill him! He is _**one**_ of them!"

"They are the devil!"

Two voices rang from the darkness. This made the French Adept draw back his tears. Those were the same words he heard in his youth. Clutching his small mech close to himself,Asroc tried to ignore the hurtful words.

"Dammit. Go away! You Primitives need to stop judging what you don't know!"

More of those voices jeered the young adept, hoping to make him have a mental break down. Asroc gently placed his robot on the ground and held his hands on his head. He closed his eyes. His body shook.

"Enough! Stop it!"

Dropping to his knees, Asroc endured the pain and the torture from the voices that were around him. He had to fight it. He had to keep his will. He could feel the flames inside of him burning. The fury rising. Giving in would be the worst thing he could do. That is what they would want. The flames. The same flames he remembered that burned his home down. The same flames that incinerated his family. His loving mother. His siblings.

"Aughn... stop!"

Clutching his hand into a fist, Asroc rose to his feet. The jeering stopped and faded off into the abyss of the darkness. Then silence. The French Boy let his hand drop and his body relax a bit, despite he trembled still. Picking up his robot friend, his closed his golden-yellow eyes.

"It was to mess with me, wasn't it? Tch, such a sad way..." He scoffed. Opening his eyes again, that light returned. It was getting brighter and brighter. Was this the end? Would he enter a Paradise? Or suffer in hell?

Remaining silent, he pondered for a moment. Placing the small mech back onto the blacken floor, Asroc sat down on the ground, placing his robot in his lap. He was alone again. He wished someone was there again. Someone caring like Öldand and not those jeering voices. Pulling off his hat, Asroc laid it beside him. He felt his heart ache again. The tears forming again in his eyes. Lowering his head, he allowed himself to cry. Something he rarely and never done in his life. He was alone. Alone in this afterlife.

"I should brace my body in this afterlife and enter hell... I deserve it..."

His words were all choked up. His body trembled once again. That was until a gentle hand placed his hat back on his head. The same hand brushed away his tears.

"Asroc. Don't cry. Be my strong boy. Be the boy I raised. The kind hearted boy who loved his mother and his brothers and sister."

The voice had a rather gentle sound to it. Almost if it was motherly. Lifting his head up, his eyes felt as if they were burning. Perhaps from him sobbing. Looking up, his golden eyes met with a familiar figure. Someone he knew. Nearly falling over again, he recognised the face. Drying his eyes off and having a tinge of rosy cheeks, the Adept embraced the other.

"Mother... you're here. I... but.. Eden.. and I..."

He was stammering with his words. However, an index and middle finger tapped his lips. His mother returned the hug and rubbed his back.

"Asroc. It's okay. Humans took our lives. You did what your heart told you. However. You are here. With me and your siblings. We can live together once again..."

He couldn't help but to smile. Something he hasn't done in years. Not in his entire life. He wondered if his siblings were here. His mother ran a hand on his shoulder and tapped the end of his nose. Looking down by her son's feet, she chuckled at the small robot of his.

"I been in Paradise for a while. Along with your siblings. Come. Come back with us. We can all live here together."

Maybe this would be a good thing? He picked up Gallette Krone and held him again in his chest. He was reunited with his family. The ones he lost due to humans and their discrimination. How he missed her lovely cakes. Her hugs. How he missed playing with his brothers and sister. With the smaller version of the robot he carried, maybe he could entertain them in this happy after life.

"Mother... I will I will come with you. However, what I did makes me feel like I should endure my punishment..."

His smile faded. His body trembled once again. His mother took her hand and lifted up Asroc's chin and rubbed the side of his cheek. Her smile was warm, hoping to make her son feel better.

"Asroc my son. It is the past. Those who lay harm on innocents live in agony and torture. Those are monsters. Monsters hurt for the pleasure."

He was silent for a moment. A mother's words would be right. He did trust and love his mother. It was nice to see her, even if they were in the afterlife together. He held his hand out to her and bowed his head.

"Take me, mother. Let us live happily in the afterlife. I would like to see my siblings!"

He placed Gallete Krone on his head once again. His mother grasped his hand and embraced her son close. Her arms around his body. His arms around hers. With this happy reunion, both Asroc and his mother faded off from the darken void and entered Paradise, where they would live happily in the afterlife.

 **END~**


End file.
